


Butterbier und Schädelspalter

by Thylis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterbeer (Harry Potter), F/M, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hogwarts, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lobe-Blaster, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Potions, Slytherin, Young Severus Snape
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thylis/pseuds/Thylis
Summary: Professor Slughorn hat seine liebe Not, den Unterricht in der fünften Klasse so interessant zu gestalten, dass seine jugendlichen Schüler und Schülerinnen nicht mehr mit sich selbst als mit dem Lehrstoff beschäftigt sind. Sirius Black, Klassenclown und anerkannter Unruhestifter, nervt Lily Evans zunehmend mit seinen Attacken gegen ihren Kindheitsfreund Severus Snape, mit dem sie sich gerne wieder besser verstehen möchte. Doch ihre Gefühle zu dem verschrobenen Eigenbrötler aus dem konkurrierenden Haus Slytherin werden verwirrt und auf die Probe gestellt, als am Tag von Halloween ein paar Regeln gebrochen und ein paar Drinks zu viel genommen werden.// Headcanon // Snily (SSxLE) // Jily ( JPxLE)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	1. Das Band

  
1\. Das Band  


**Butterbier und Schädelspalter**  
**Prolog**  
**Das Band**

  
  
“Legen Sie bitte jetzt alle ihre Zauberstäbe beiseite! Sie wissen, diese werden Sie in meiner Stunde wie immer kaum jemals brauchen.”  
  
Lily hatte ihren gar nicht erst aus dem Umhang hervorgeholt. Das Ritual kannte die Klasse vom 'Alten Sluggy' schon seit ihrer ersten oder zweiten Stunde. Lilys Finger hielten das Buch 'Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue' vor sich ausgebreitet, an den Rändern des Buchrückens fest, bereits an der Stelle aufgeschlagen, die das heutige Rezept enthielt. Der Professor war stets so fair, die Herausforderungen der nächsten Stunde am Ende der vorangegangenen zu verraten. Fleißige Schüler und Schülerinnen hatten so einen klaren Vorteil gegenüber den weniger Verantwortungsvollen.  
  
Ein Schnippen hinter und ein erschrockenes “Hrmpf” neben ihr nahmen diese Gedanken auf und schufen gemeinsam aus ihnen ein anschauliches Beispiel: Sirius hatte mit den beiden Stäben von ihm und seinem Sitznachbar James, mit Hilfe eines bunten Bändchens, eine provisorische Schleuder gebaut. Mit dieser katapultierte er weichgekaute Pergament-Klumpen über die Köpfe von Lucinda und dieser anderen, rothaarigen Slytherin hinweg, direkt in Severus Nacken. Nach Überwindung des Schrecks, griff dieser angewidert in sein halblanges, schwarzes Haar und zog das schmierige Klümpchen daraus hervor und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Lucinda und ihre Freundin kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
  
Lily seufzte und sah Severus mitfühlend an. Sie hatte ihn schon gestern gefragt, ob er nicht in der kommenden Stunde ihr Zaubertrankpartner sein wolle. Ihre Absichten waren ihr selbst nicht ganz klar. Zwischen ihnen kriselte es zunehmend. Das Band, an dem sie seit ihrer gemeinsamen, frühen Kindheit knüpften, hatte zarte aber unübersehbare Risse bekommen. Lily hatte irgendwann entschieden, wenn ihr nicht gefiel, wohin sich das entwickelte, musste sie eben an ihrer Freundschaft arbeiten.  
Severus hatte wie erwartet stocksteif dagestanden und ihre Bitte... ertragen? Sie glaubte, das war das richtige Wort. Knallrot, aber auch hoch erfreut hatte er dann ein heiseres “Na Klar, Lily. Ich bin sehr gerne dein... “ er hatte sich verschluckt und laut gehustet. Als er sich endlich wieder beisammen hatte, nach vorne gebeugt, die Hände auf den Knie abgestützt und heftig röchelnd, da meinte sie ein ganz leises abschließendes “Partner” vernommen zu haben. Sie hatte nicht nachgefragt und es dabei belassen.  
  
Severus wischte seine Finger an einem der Wolltücher ab, die am Anfang jeder Zaubertrankstunde am Rande der Schreibpulte gefaltet bereitlagen, um sich verschütteter Zutaten, verspritzter Flüssigkeiten und den Tränen derjenigen anzunehmen, die beides nicht rezeptgetreu vermengt und mit der Aufgabe der jeweiligen Stunde gescheitert waren.  
  
“Wie lustig”, grummelte er vor sich hin, wollte sich aber vor Lily nicht die Blöße geben, gleich wieder zornig zu werden. Auch ihm hatte die gespannten Stimmung der vergangenen Wochen zugesetzt. Zufrieden bemerkte sie, dass auch er sich Mühe zu geben schien, gegenzusteuern.  
  
Severus zog sein eigenes Buch 'Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue' aus seiner abgewetzten, grauen Umhängetasche und legte es fast sanft vor sich auf den Tisch. Er schlug den Einband auf und blinzelte zu ihr hinüber. “Seite 277.” Sie lächelte ihm zu. Er lächelte dankbar zurück und blätterte vor, bis beide Bücher den gleichen Inhalt zeigten.  
Als er das Buch noch einmal glattstrich, berührten ihre Finger sich ganz sacht. Sie hob überrascht eine Braue, sagte aber nichts. Er erschauerte. Der Moment verflog rasch.  
  
“Seite 277, meine Lieben.” Professor Slughorn stand vorne am breiten Lehrerschreibtisch, die eine Hand mit ausgestrektem Zeigefinger in der Luft, die andere Hand fast zärtlich auf dem Rand eines großen, kugelrunden Glases. Zu zwei Dritteln war es mit klarem Wasser gefüllt. Darin konnte man aus der Entfernung noch so gerade einen gelben Schimmer, wie das Paddeln und Schwingen winziger Flossen erkennen. Jemand hatte das 'Becken' liebevoll dekoriert. Sein Grund war mit kleinen bunten Kieseln bestreut aus denen Miniaturwasserpflanzen nach oben wuchsen. Eine winzige Modell-Mühle und eine ebenso winzige Scheune mit Heuwagen davor rundeten das Bild ab.  
  
“Auch Sie, Mister Potter! Gleich hinter '275' und '276'! Wenn sie bei '279' sind, fangen Sie nochmal von vorne an! Dann haben Sie es wiedermal zu gut gemeint.” Der Professor sprach zwar freundlich aber ohne den sonst üblichen, wohlwollenden Unterton. “Und packen Sie bitte diese Spielerei weg, Black!” Resignierend schüttelte er den Kopf. Statt zur Klasse, ließ er seinen Blick von oben in das gläserne Fischglas sinken und sein Blick hellte sich entzückt auf.  
  
“Jetzt schnell!”, zischte aus der hintersten Reihe ein Junge dem anderen zu. Severus zog sich rasch die Kapuze seines Umhangs im Nacken hoch und über den Kopf – was nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Lautes Klappern und ein unschöner Ausruf von Sirius verkündeten, dass der finale Artillerieangriff auf sein Lieblingsopfer mangels konstruktiver Sorgfalt gescheitert war.  
Lily drehte sich um und beobachtete, wie der Schütze sich zwischen Stuhl- und Tischbeine rutschen ließ und die Zauberstäbe und das Bändchen aufklaubten. Alle Schüler und Schülerinnen an den Nachbartischen waren abgelenkt, glucksten und freuten sich über die Darbietung und den gezeigten Einsatz.  
  
Mary, die eine Reihe vor und eine Reihe neben James und Sirus saß und eben noch zusammen mit ihrer Sitznachbarin über den gutaussehenden Vagabunden und seine Anstrengungen gekichert hatte, wurde auf einmal puterrot. Sie zischte unüberhörbar leise “Gib das wieder her!” in Sirius Richtung.  
  
Dieser hatte gerade das rot-weiss-goldene Bändchen um sein Handgelenk gezogen, um die Finger frei zu haben, auch die Zauberstäbe zu greifen. Er hielt inne und schaute zu Mary auf. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, donnerte der Professor dazwischen. “Was ist denn schon wieder los, MacDonald? Black, was machen Sie da auf dem Boden?!” Sirius blinzelte zweimal kurz, sprang dann elegant hoch – nur Lily sah, wie er dabei mit dem Fuß die Stäbe hinter ein Tischbein und damit außer Sicht Professor Slughorns schob – und reichte Mary mit einem galanten Lächeln das bunte Bändchen. “Hier Mary, das hast du gestern bei mir vergessen.” Mary starrte ihn fassungslos an. “Ich wollte es ihr gerade zurückgeben, aber im Eifer, nicht von Ihnen, Herr Professor, erwischt zu werden, ist mir ihr Haarschmuck zu Boden gefallen. Bitte bestrafen Sie sie nicht. Sie trifft keine Schuld.”  
Was 'bei mir' und 'gestern' zu bedeuten hatte, konnte jeder im Raum auf die eigene Art deuten. Der Schock wich Verlegenheit und mit einem leise gemurmelten “Danke, sehr nett von dir” nahm das Mädchen ihr Haarband entgegen, drehte sich nach vorne und verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter dem Vorhang ihrer Haare.


	2. Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?

** Butterbier und Schädelspalter **   
**Kapitel 1**  
**Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?**

  
  
  
Wie schwerelos schwebte der kleine gelbe Fisch in seinem gläsernen Bassin. Den begeisterten Beobachter, dessen riesige Augen hoch oben über der Wasseroberfläche das verträumte Lächeln seiner Mundwinkel ergänzten, würdigte er keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
"Francis beobachtet Sie und die Klasse gerade ganz genau, Lily." Professor Slughorn schaute fasziniert auf das runde Aquarium hinunter, sprach aber laut genug, dass Lily und der Rest der Klasse ihn gut verstehen konnten. Sie glaubte zu wissen, dass es um ihr Geschenk aus dem vergangenen Sommer gehen musste, war sich aber nicht sicher.  
"Sie haben dem Fisch einen Namen gegeben, Professor?", versuchte sie sich Klarheit zu verschaffen.  
"Gefällt er Ihnen nicht, Lily?" Professor Slughorn sah auf und seine Miene zeigte Sorge und Bestürzung. "Ich dachte... es sei ein netter, freundlicher Name für einen wunderbaren und freundlichen Zeitgenossen." Das entrückte Lächeln deutete sich wieder an. "Aber wenn Sie einen besseren Vorschlag hätten..."  
  
Severus starrte Sie von der Seite an, anscheinend wie gebannt von dem Anblick. "Was ist los?", zischte sie ihm leise aus dem Mundwinkel zu. "Wachsen mir Bowtruckle aus den Ohren?", ergänzte sie in schärferem Ton, als beabsichtige. Die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse, wegen ihres Geschenks an einen Lehrer, der sowieso schon viel zu vernarrt in sie war und sie zu allem Überfluss als Einzige auch noch beim Vornamen rief, missfiel ihr.  
  
Ihr Freund wurde sofort einen halben Kopf kleiner und murmelte: "Ach nichts...". Fahrig klaubte er seine Umhängetasche vom Boden, ließ sie fallen, – die beiden Lästerschwestern hinter ihnen giggelten lauthals – hob sie wieder auf und kramte wie besessen in ihr herum. Nacheinander fanden sich auf seinem Arbeitspult die verschiedenen Zutaten ein, die sie für die heutige Stunde hatten mitbringen sollen. Zwei lange, graue Stachelschweinborsten nahmen sich ein Beispiel an der Tasche, entglitten auf dem Weg seinen zittrig-verschwitzten Fingern und zwangen ihn, sich nochmal zwischen die Stuhlbeine zu bücken.  
  
Lily verdrehte die Augen. Er war immer so schnell verunsichert!  
  
Der Professor hatte die Szenarie nicht weiter verfolgt, sondern war nach einem weiteren strahlenden Blick zu Francis zu dem großen Zutatenschrank an der Seite neben der Tafel gegangen und fingerte nun an dem schweren Vorhängeschloss herum.  
  
Endlich hatte Severus alle seine so eilig hervorgeholten Zutaten auf dem Pult und schob sie nun einzeln hin und her. Lily wusste, dass es ihm ein Anliegen war, dass Borsten parallel zueinander und Wurzeln in einem ordentlichen Abstand geordnet nach Größe darlagen. "Lily, bitte entschuldige", murmelte er fast unhörbar. "Ich war einfach so beeindruckt, wie du dem Professor so frech nach dem Namen des Fisches gefragt hast."  
  
Er schaute nicht zu ihr auf. Seine Finger brauchten die Koordination seiner Augen. Wie sonst hätte dieser schüchterne, verschrobene, nervöse, liebe Junge die Ordnung vor sich herrichten können, die ihm so wichtig zu sein schien. Lilys Herz machte einen dankbaren Hüpfer. "Danke, Sev." Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf die umherflirrenden Finger seiner Rechten. "Sorry, wenn ich gemein zu dir war."  
  
Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und blickte sie nun doch direkt an. In seinen Augen focht Nervosität mit Erleichterung. Völlig unterwartet kam da sein Stolz daher und fegt die beiden vom Platz. "Schon gut, Lily", sagte er, vielleicht eine Spur zu gönnerhaft: "Es war nur ein Missverständnis."  
  
Milde irritiert nickte Lily sacht und wandt sich ihrerseits ihrer Tasche zu. Schnell war ihre Seite des Tisches ein Spiegelbild der seinen geworden. Ein chaotisches, absolut ungeordnetes zwar, aber die Menge und Anzahl der Borsten stimmten überein.  
  
"Kommen Sie nun bitte alle nach vorne und nehmen sich jeder die richtigen Mengen Mondsteinpulver und gemahlenes Einhorn-Horn. Die Mengen entnehmen Sie bitte dem Rezept auf Seite 277 Ihres Zaubertrank-Buches." Slughorn hatte zwei imposante übergroße Steinschalen auf seinem Lehrerschreibtisch bereitgestellt. In jedem häufte sich je eine der beiden mehligen, hellen Substanzen. Daneben stellte er eben klimpernd ein eiseneres Gestell ab, in dem zahlreiche faustgroße verkorkte Phiolen hangen. "Den Nieswurzsirup aus der letzten Stunde habe ich hier für sie aufbewahrt. Black! Potter! Sie beide sollten Ihre nicht verwenden. Wir möchten alle das heutige Halloween-Festessen in der großen Halle und nicht vom Krankenflügel aus begehen." Gröhlendes Lachen der beiden Missetäter übertönte zurückhaltendes Gekicher der restlichen Klasse. "Bitte nehmen Sie diese beiden Fläschchen hier aus meinem persönlichen Vorrat zusammen mit dem guten Rat, Zutaten-Mengen und Temperaturen in Zukunft mehr Beachtung zu schenken!"  
  
Lässig schnalzte James mit der Zunge. "Alles klar, Professor. Wir wollen uns ja nicht jetzt schon verbrühen. Heute Abend soll es noch heiss genug hergehen." Sirius lachte schallend und stieß seinem Kumpel anerkennend in die Seite. Professor Slughorn ließ sich zu einem milden "Ja, ja... tun sie das, tun sie das" herab und steckte je einen silbernen Löffel in die Zutatenschalen.  
  
Stühle wurden schnarrend gerückt, Schüler rempelten einander an. Irgendwann hatte Lily ihre beiden Pulver sowie ihren Nieswurzsirup zusammen und balancierte alles, Severus hagerer Gestalt folgend zurück zur ihrem Platz.  
Sie kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass James und Sirius mit lässig ausgestreckten Beinen noch immer wippend auf ihren Stühlen hangen und dem Rest der Klasse beim Anstehen, Abfüllen und Raussuchen beobachteten. James hatte sich gerade wieder einen Knuffer seines besten Freundes eingefangen. "Na los, Mann. Das ist jetzt der Augenblick", feuerte der seinen Sitznachbar an. Der sprang auf einmal auf, gerade als Lily hinter Severus vorbei an ihren Platz gehen wollte und vertrat ihr etwas forsch aber freundlich lächelnd den Weg.  
  
"Hey, Evans?" Sie hob ihre Braue und schaute so ruhig sie konnte zurück. Was sollte das denn? "Ja,... Potter?" Sie nannte eigentlich jeden ihre Mitschüler beim Vornamen. James verstand den Hinweis. "Lily, du... ich habe mich gefragt: Bist du heute Abend auch dabei?" Die Frage kam zwar unerwartet, aber sie wusste, was er meinte. Das Haus Gryffindor veranstaltete traditionell eine eigene hausinterne Party im Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn das formell gestaltete Festessen am Abend von Halloween im Kreise der anderen Häuser, der Lehrer und des Schulleiters endlich vorüber war – so traditionell, dass ihre Hauslehrerin, Professor McGonagall auf gar keinen Fall Wind davon bekommen durfte.  
  
"Och, nett, dass du fragst. Aber leider bin ich heute Abend schon anderweitig verabredet." Sie hatte den starken Drang, Severus neben ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Irgendwie war es ihr vor dem gutaussehenden Mitschüler, der sie so irritierend fordernd anlächelte, unangenehm, und so beließ sie es bei einem kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel. Severus ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er irgendetwas von dem Geschehen direkt neben ihm mitbekam, entkorkte völlig unnötig seine Phiole Sirup , verkorkte sie wieder zu und ließ sie polternd auf das Pult fallen, wo sie umherkullerte und einen Heidenkracht veranstaltete.  
  
"Komm schon, Ev... Lily!" James blinzelte abgelenkt, aber nur milde verunsichert zu Severus Schreibpult, bevor er Lily wieder anstrahlte. Lässig lehnte er sich gegen den Tisch von Lucinda hinter Severus und strich sich eine viel zu lange Strähne aus dem Gesicht – die natürlich sofort wieder zurück vor seine Augen fiel und ihm diesen verwegenen Eindruck verlieh. "Wir haben alles total gut vorbereitet. Remus und Peter haben keine Mühen gescheut. Für das leibliche Wohl ist auf jeden Fall gesorgt." Er zwinkerte ihr verspielt zu. Was würde das denn jetzt werden? "Ohne dich wäre es nicht das selbe." Der letzte Satz hatte etwas Flehendes. Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen fühlte sie sich geschmeichelt.  
  
Den Moment löste ein Rempler Sirius, der seinen Freund völlig unerwartet feste am Arm packte und mit sich in Richtung Lehrerpult zog. Alle Schüler außer den beiden hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit mit ihren Zutaten wieder an ihren Plätzen eingefunden. Professor Slughorn stand vor den beiden fast leeren Steingut-Schalen, wippte ungeduldig mit einem Bein und starrte den zwei Gryffindors nun doch etwas verärgert entgegen.  
  
Lily stieß ihren Stuhl fast um, als sie sich setzen wollte. Als sie endlich sicher und fest auf ihrem Platz saß, stieß sie seufzend Atem aus. Was sollte sie damit denn jetzt anfangen? Wie von selbst wanderte ihr Blick zu Severus, der seine Phiole fest zwischen beiden gefalteten Händen hielt, als wolle er sie erwürgen. Ihr kam eine Idee. Das Nützliche mit dem Angenehmen verbinden, dachte sie. Oder wenn das nicht geht, gestand sie sich ein, verbinde das nützliche mit dem Ausbleiben des Unangenehmen.  
"Sev?" Flüsternd kam sie ganz nah an sein Ohr heran. "Mh?", grummelte er zurück.  
Ihre Stimme klang schuldbewusst und unterwürfig, als sie ihm leise zuhauchte: "Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"


End file.
